Cinderella ?
by Hanamisweets
Summary: "hei culun, kalian berdua nggak pantes ada di VIHS" "tau nih, merusak pemandangan aja" "hn, baru masuk sekolah aja udah dibully kasian amat hidup lo" pairing: sasusaku dan shikatema Warning : typo, OOC, gaje Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto
1. chapter 1

Sunrise sudah muncul walau hanya sebagian cahaya yang terpancar dilangit. Suara jam weker sudah berdering sembari tadi memanggil pemiliknya yang terlarut dalam buaian mimpi

"Ngh.. Sudah jam berapa" ucapnya khas bangun tidur

"Hoamm...Baru jam 5 pagi"

"Temari kau sudah bangun??" ucap seseorang dibalik pintu jati itu

"Sudah bu, aku akan siap-siap kesekolah dan membantu ibu membuat sarapan pagi"

Gadis tersebut bernama sabaku temari ia anak sulung dari sabaku rei dan sabaku karura dan memiliki adik sabaku kankuro dan sabaku garaa. penampilan Temari memiliki mata hijau gelap dan rambut pirang. Temari memiliki karakteristik tegas, paling ceria dikeluarganya, kuat, dan hampir tidak pernah menagis akan suatu hal kecil. Ia memiliki teman pada masa junior high school (SMP) yang bernama haruno sakura dan yamanaka ino.

~skip time~

"Ayah ibu, aku pergi sekolah dengan sakura dan ino ya" sambil melambaikan tangan

"Iya hati-hati"

"Hei sakura ino, aku punya jepitan yang baru loh" ucap temari pamer

"Eh-h, kok bisa samaan ya aku juga punya, tadi dikasih ino" ucap sakura sambil melepaskan jepitan rambutnya

'Huh, baru juga mau pamer eh ternyata sakura juga jepitan baru' ucap dalam hati temari yang kelihatan kesal

"Wah jepitan sakura bagus itukan Hanami" ucap temari sangat berbinar binar dimatanya

"Siapa dulu yang milih ino" ucap ino bangga

"Iya-iya"

"Jepitanmu mana temari dikasih siapa" ucap antusias sakura

"Heheh dikasih garaa, ini" sambil menyodorkan jepitannya

"Wah bagus banget kok bunga matahari sih" tanya sakura bingung

"Ini artinya kalau aku itu seperti matahari dikeluargaku yang selalu memberi keceriaan" ucap temari sombong

"Ah~ kalian ini, lihat kita tidak sadar bahwa kita udah sampe di VIHS " ucap ino memberitau teman-temanya

"Wah besar banget gedung sekolah kita ino" ucap sakura berbinar-binar

"Ayo kita masuk teman-teman" ucap ino semagat 45

"Hei lihat anak itu, itu adik kelas kita bukan"

"kalau itu adik kelas kita ih masa imej sekolah elite ini pasti jatuh"

"aukh ah gelap, tapi kalau iya adik kelas nggak banget tau"

"hn, pasti dapet beasiswa"

itulah sembari bisik-bisik dari kakak kelas mereka

Sakura POV

itulah sembari bisik-bisik dari kakak kelas mereka tapi, sakura ingat bahwa ia disekolah baru ini hanya 2 semester saja jadi ia bisa tahan atas ocehan dan ejekan

Temari POV

itulah sembari bisik-bisik dari kakak kelas mereka tapi, temari cuekin aja karena semuanya nggak penting

Ino POV

"kalau itu adik kelas kita ih masa imej sekolah elite ini pasti jatuh". apa bisikan kakak kelas seperti itu hn dia tidak tau bahwa aku ini pemilik desain baju artis yaitu yamanaka corp tapi tenanglah ino kau harus menyamar disini sebagai siswi biasa teman dekat mu saja tidak tau aku ini anak desainer

sakura, ino, temari POV end

"hei, kalian bertiga adik kelas yang mendapatkan beasiswa kan"

"iya kak" ucap sakura takut

"hei culun, kalian berdua nggak pantes ada di VIHS"

"tau nih, merusak pemandangan aja"

Bruuk

'Aduh aku menabrak seseorang pasti kakak kelas' batin sakura

"hei kalau jalan liat dong, dasar jidat lebar" ucap seorang cowok didepan sakura yang ciri-cirinya memiliki mata hitam kelam dan rambut raven

"hn, baru masuk sekolah aja udah dibully oleh senior populer lagi kasian amat hidup lo"

Saat jam istirahat

"Temari sakura, kantin yuk laper ni" keluh ino sembari mengelus perutnya

"Perutmu konser lagi no" usil temari

"Huss, enak aja konser"

"aku mau ke toilet, kalian duluan saja" lalu temari berlari tiba-tiba...

Bruukk

"Eh gomen-gomen," ujar Temari langsung melihat wajah orang yang dia tabrak sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring

"Merepotkan, kalau jalan itu yang bener dong," marah cowok berambut hitam diikat tinggi keatas, mirip buah nanas.

"Eh..h, iya gomen"

"dasar bola benang kusut"

JLEBB

Hati temari tiba-tiba tertusuk beribu-ribu anak panah -lebay- mengapa ia bisa mengejeknya begitu karena kalau tidak salah arti nama temari itu bola benang dan ia menambahkan kata kusut itulah yang membuat hatinya sakit walau hanya satu kata

Saat shikamaru meninggalkan temari ada seseorang yang lewat dengan berkata "Baru beberwpa hari masuk sekolah sudah dijelekkan oleh senior populer kasian amat lu dek"

Temari pun segera ke tempat sepi untuk melepaskan kekesalan dan tiba-tiba cairan bening terjatuh

"Dasar senior tidak berguna, dan kenapa aku bisa menagis hanya masalah kecil. Ini bukan seperti dirimu temari " ucap kekesalan temari

Kriinggg...

"Aa..h, bel sialan aku belum makan dan saat belajar pasti perutku mengadakan konser besar-besar" gerutu temari sambil kembali kekelas

-Skip moonth-

"ke mall yuk, beli baju untuk pesta sekolah pliis" ucap ino memohon agar sakura dan temari terima ajakan ino

Flashback on

"Hei, sakura temari lihat ada apa rame-rame dipapan pengumuman, ayo kesana" ucap ino sambil meyeret temari dan sakura

PENGUMUMAN

Akan diadakan mask party disekolah untuk menyambut ulang tahun sekolah ke 26 pada tanggal:

Hari: sabtu malam

Tanggal: 30 - Desember - 20XX

Tempat : sekolah VIHS

atas perhatian ananda sekalian terima kasih

NB: pakaian bebas tapi rapi dan sopan

Tertanda

Kepala sekolah

Tsunade senju

Flashback off

"nggak mau" ucap sakura

"ayolah, wajah kalian harus direnovasi"

"kau kira wajah kami rumah direnovasi yang bener itu perubahan" ucap temari kesal

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit mendengar rengekkan ino mereka pun meng'iya'kan ajakan ino

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Kalian harus pakai baju ini" ucap ino memerintah

"sakura kau cocok pakai ini"

"dan kau temari cocok dengan ini karena kau selalu ceria"

"iya-iya"

-skip time-

"hei lihat siapa dia apakah dia daru sekolah ini"

"iya siapa ya"

"Nggak tau aku"

"sayangnya ini pesta topeng coba dansa pasti tau itu siapa

"hey gaes, lihat siapa dia" ucap si anak jabrik taklain dan tak bugan itu naruto

"bagaimana kita bisa lihat diakan pakai topeng namanya juga pesta topeng, dasar dobe" ucap sasuke dingin

"bodo dipiara, kambing dipiara bisa gemuk" ucap anak berambut panjang yang tidak lain neji

"selamat malam semua, ayo semuanya kita berdansa pilihlah patner mu" ucap tsunade penuh semangat

"Hei, sasuke bagaimana kalau kita berdua berdansa dengan orang yang tidak dikenal itu" ucap shikamaru

"kenapa kita berdua??" ucap sasuke binggung

"Karena kita belum dapat patner untuk berdansa"

"hn, baiklah"

"hai, maukah anda menjadi pasangan dansaku"

"Ee..h..hm..m..mau" ucap gugup sakura dan temari di tempat yang berbeda

~lantunan musik dansa~

Sakura and sasuke pov

"kau tamu darimana?" tanya sasuke basa-basi

"H..hmm dari sekolah VIHS"

"Oh kalau gitu kita sama, aku juga dari sekolah ini, kau kelas berapa??" Tanya sasuke antusias

"Da..dari kelas X.C" -dibaca 10 C-km

"Berarti aku seniormu, aku dari kelas XI.A. oh iya perkenalkan namaku uchiha sasuke, namau siapa??" ucap sasuke memperkenalkan diri

"Aku sa...

Ting,ting,ting,tong

""Ahh.. Aku lupa hari ini tugas PR ku menumpuk jadi aku harus pilang sekarang sampai jumpa" ucap sakura sembari meninggalkan sasuke yang meneriakinya

"Hei namamu siapa" tiba-tiba sesuatu terjatuh di depan pintu aula 'ini pasti punya gadis tadi, akan kusimpan dan mencari tau siapa pemilik ini'

Sakura and sasuke pov end

Temari and shikamaru pov

"Kau tampak dewasa kelas berapa" tanya basa-basi shikamaru

"Kelas X.C" jawab ketus temari

"Tenyata yang dewasa aku ya, aku dari kelas XI.A"

-Suasana temari dan shikamaru canggung hanya ada suara lantunan musik dansa yang terdengar-

"Ahh.., aku lupa menanyakan ini nama kamu siapa"

"Aku te,

Ting,ting,ting,tong

"Ahh.. Aku lupa hari ini tugas PR ku menumpuk jadi aku harus pilang sekarang sampai jumpa senior" ucap temari sembari meninggalkan shikamaru yang mematung

Plukk

"Ahh..., hei jepitanmu terjatuh" ucap shikamaru sambil meneriaki gadis tadi yang menghilang dari matanya

Keesokan harinya

"Hey gaes aku punya kabar bagus nih" ucap ino memanggil temanya itu

"Apa"

"Aku pacaran dengan sai"

"Ahh..,kau ini selalu saja mengumbar pada kita" gerutuk sakura

"Kalian kan jomblo jadi harap maklum denganku"

"Iya kau ini sakura kayak nggak tau ino saja"

Skip time

Saat pulang, ino membawa sakura dan temari ke kelas XI.A untuk mengenalkan pacar barunya karena kalau tidak mereka berdua akan diseret untuk kekelas tersebut. Jadi kami pilih ikut daripada kaki kami lecet karena ino

"Hei apakah masih jauh" keluh temari

"Nggak udah deket kok"

"Hai sai-kun~"

"Hai ino-chan, kau membawa teman-temanmu"ucap seseorang yang memiliki ciri fisik yang ramping dengan kulit putih pucat dan sakura dan temari beramsumsi bahwa itu si sai pacar ino yang ditembak saat ulang tahun sekolah atau lebih tepatnya malam kemarin

"Iya aku mau kenalkan pada sai-kun"

Saat perkenalan selesai ternyata ino pulang dengan pacar barunya dan membuat mereka kesal

"Awas saja ino, dia menyuruh kita untuk kenalan lalu meniggalkan kita" kesal sakura

"Dasar anak itu ergh..." kesal temari yang lebih setingkat diatas dari sakura

Wuhss

Sasuke and shikamaru pov

"Hei kau semalam lancar berdansa dengan gadis kemarin itu sasuke" ucap basa-basi shikamaru

"Ahh..., gadis itu rambutnya sangat kirei walau aneh sih, kalau kau shika" jawaban sasuke

"Ya gitulah lancar dan baik tapi aku tidak tau namanya karena ia terlalu terburu-buru dan menjatuhkan sesuatu"

"Hn, kau sama denganku"

Wuhss

Deg

"aku rasa aku ahu siapa gadis itu"

TBC

Hai minna, semoga berkesan cerita, alur, dan lainya

Jangan lupa RR


	3. chapter 3

Sasusaku scene

"Hei shikamaru ayo kita jalani rencana kita"

"Baiklah" ucap semagat shikamaru

Flashback on

"Aku rasa aku tahu siapa gadis itu" ucap sasuke

"Hah, maksudmu apa sasuke"

"Aku tau gadis yang kita berdua dansa dan kebetulan ia baru lewat dikoridor ini" ucap sasuke sekali lagi menjelaskan

"Benarkah" kejut shikamaru

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, gadis itu adalah orang yang aku tabrak saat masuk sekolah"

"Aku nggak inget, soalnya kan banyak pura-pura nabrak kekamu"

"Ia berpenampilan culun, rambutnya baby pink, dan selalu bersama dengan rambut kuning panjang dan rambut kuning ikat dua, dan gadis pasangan dansamu itu adalah si rambut ikat dua dan ia culun juga" terang sasuke

"Aku ingat, tapi benar itu dia" ucqp ragu shikamaru

"makanya sekarang kita susun rencana"

Flashback off

"Halo dek, apakah kalian sudah memilih ekstrakurikuler" ucap sasuke

"Belum senpai" ucap sakura

"baiklah, tolong diisi nama, kleas dan ekstrakurikuler yang kalian inginkan dan bagikan pada orang lain yang belum mendapatkannya"

"Baik senpai"

-Skip day-

"Baiklah bagi pendatang baru mohon maju kedepan untuk perkenalan diri" ucap seseorang yang memiliki tatoo berbentuk segitiga terbalik yaitu kiba

Skip time

'Ternyata nama gadis itu sakura haruno'batin sasuke

"Baiklah pertemuan pertama ini kita memustuskan cerita cinderella dan perannya yaitu :

Pangeran = sasuke

Cinderella = sakura

Kakak tiri 1 = karin

Kakak tiri 2 = tayuya

Ibu tiri = anko

Ibu peri = matsuri

Mulai besok kita latihan" ucap lantang kiba

-Pass the time to ekstrakurikuler-

"Baiklah untuk festival musim semi kita adakan drama cinderella sesuai denga pemeran yang saya bagikan" ucap kiba cool

"Baiklah kita mulai latihannya"

Skip snece cinderella

"Siapa yang muat dengan sepatu kaca ini akan saya jadi permaisuri kerajaan" ucap sasuke sesuai naskah

'Dan siapa pemilik dari jepitan ini saya jadikan patner seumur hidupku' suara batin sasuke

Skip snece cinderella

"tenyata sepatu itu muat denganmu, sesuai janjiku kau akan menjadi permaisuri kerajaan" ucap sasuke seusai naskah cinderella

'dan tenyata jepitan itu milikmu kau akan aku kejar walau kau tak mau denganku karena hidupku mirip dengan dongeng cinderella ini'batin sasuke

"Baiklah latihan ini sudah selesai besok kita tinggal latihan drama lagi dengan properti"

20 maret

Hari ini akan diadakan festival musim semi. Kebanyakan disekolah lain festival diadakan per-kelas sedangkan sekolah kami per-eskul tapi yang diadakan hanya keahlian menjahit, drama, eksperimen, karya seni, dan hal-hal lainya yang menyangkut tentang tontonan.

Sasusaku pov

"kalian semua apa sudah siap untuk menampilkan drama kalian bersiap-siap lah semuanya" ucap tegas kiba pada seluruh cast drama

Sreett*

"Akhirnya drama kita mendapatkan nilai positifnya sekali lagi Arigatō gozaimasu pada pemain cinderella" ucap ketua berterima kasih pada pemain dan pembantu dari drama tersebut

"Hei merah muda ikut aku"

"E..Eh, ada apa, jangan tarik-tarik dong sasuke-senpai sakit tau" ucap sakura sambil melepaskan cengkeraman sasuke

"Hei apa kau datang ke pesta topeng saat ulang tahun sekolah?" ucap sasuke yang maksudnya mengajak sakura dihalaman sekolah

"Emang kenapa sasuke-senpai"

"Apa kau punya sepasang jepitan dirambutmu" ucap introgasi sasuke pertama

"Iya, senpai tau dari mana. Jangan-jangan senpai pengutit ya" jawaban yang tak sesuai harapan sasuke

"Tolong berikan jawaban iya atau tidak aku malas untuk berbicara ataupun berdebat denganmu" ucap sasuke malas

"Baiklah senpai irit bicara, semua yang kau tanyakan benar tapi untuk apa sasuke-senpai tau itu semua"

"Apakah kau takut saat aku bilang kau itu menyamar untuk buruk rupa" ucap introgasi sasuke kedua kali

Deg

"E..eh tidak kok, aku emang seperti ini" gagap sakura

"Jangan sampai aku bongkar rahasiamu bahwa kau itu disini hanya sementara karena ayahmu selalu pindah tugas dan kau adalah

Dengan reflek sakura membekap mulut sasuke

Deg

"Tolong itu semua hanya isu aku tidak memiliki perusahaan itu jadi jangan menyebarkan isu itu jadi besar" kata sakura tiba-tiba sendu

Tiba-tiba ia meninggalkan sasuke yang mematung ditempat tersebut

TBC

Hai minna

Jangan lupa RR


	4. chapter 4

-Pass the time to ekstrakurikuler-

"Hei yukata mau sekelompok denganku tidak" tanya temari

"Mau kok, tapi apakah kau dapat ide" jawab yukata

"Aku tau kita eksperimen tentang gunung berapi meletus didalam air" jawab antusias temari karena mendapatkan twman kelompok

"Wah ide brillian" takjub yukata

"Nanti aku kasih alat dan bahannya"

Siap

-Shikamaru pov-

'Ternyata memang itu punyanya, baiklah shika kau tinggal dekat dengannya lalu ajak bicara apanya yang susah shika' suara batin shikamaru

"Baiklah tulis kelompok kalian dan anggotanya lalu eksperimen apa yang ingin kalian buat. setelah itu kasih ke mokishi-san" ucap shikamaru dengan gaya coolnya padahal batinnya sedang sibuk memikirkan temari

"Ehm, baiklah kelompok yang saya sebut tolong maju kedepan :

1.Tayuya dan shion membuat eksperimen gunung meletus

2.Temari dan yukata membuat eksperimen gunung meletus didalam laut"

"Baiklah. Kalian berempat sebagai perwakilan dari klub sains untuk festival musim semi nanti yang diadakan tanggal 20 maret dan dibimbing oleh saya sendiri"

20 maret

Hari ini akan diadakan festival musim semi. Kebanyakan disekolah lain festival diadakan per-kelas sedangkan sekolah kami per-eskul tapi yang diadakan hanya keahlian menjahit, drama, eksperimen, karya seni, dan hal-hal lainya yang menyangkut tentang tontonan.

Shikamaru pov

"kalian semua harus mengambil hati pelanggan untuk membeli buku bermanfaat ini" ucap mokishi

Ya itulah esktrakulikuler bidang sains menarik pelanggan dengan cara menunjukkan eksperimen tersebut dan menawarkan pada pelanggan

"Baiklah, siapa tugas menjaga stand saat jam ini" tanya shikamaru pada semua anggota sains

"Saya shikamaru-senpai" ucap tatuya dengan ekspresi centilnya

"Apa ada lagi"

"Saya senpai" ucap yukata

"Baiklah tolong jaga stand ini, mokishi kau juga jaga stand ya" ucap shikamaru

"Kenapa aku" bantah mokishi

"Aku ada urusan dengan si ceria"

"Oh baiklah pergi sana"

"Hei temari ikut aku sebentar"

"Hn, ada apa senpai" ucap linglung temari yang habis mencomoti kue dari bidang memasak

'huhh, ia terlalu imut saat terkejut dengan noda kue itu'ucap tak tahan shikamaru

"Ayo sini ikut" ucap shikamaru sambil menarik tangan temari

"Senpai tunggu aku mau ambil tissue dulu"

"Emang untuk apa"

"Untuk mengelap mukaku ini, kau tak lihat ada noda krim kue di mulutku"

"Baiklah senpai, ada apa"

"Hei apa kau datang ke pesta topeng saat ulang tahun sekolah?" ucap shikamaru ragu-ragu

"Iya, memang kenapa senpai"

"Aku hanya bertanya apa pasangan dansaku adalah kau" ucapnya mulai ragu-ragu

"Heh, dari mana senpai menyimpulkan bahwa aku ini pasangan dansamu" nada temari yang mulai naik setingkat dari sebelumnya

"Karena lpasangan dansaku memiliki jepitan yang sama denganmu"

"Senpai jangan mengambil kesimpulan sepihak bisa saja pasangan dansa senpai membelinya ditoki yang sama, lagipula jika itu benar mana buktinya"

"Ada di..., ehh kemana buktinya" ucap shikamaru mulai linglung

'untung buktinya nggak ada'

TBC

Hai minna

Jangan lupa RR


	5. chapter 5

Malam harinya

Temari pov

"Hei, ino penyamaranku bentar lagi terungkap, jadi bagaimana? " ucap temari yang sedang bertelepon

"Penyamaran mu siapa yang membuka"

"Shikamaru senpai" ucap temari getir

"Hmm, dia memang jeli dan pintar, kalau kau mau mendapatkan saran dari aku sih mau tidak mau pindah sekolah:

"Aku tau dan dalam seminggu ini keluarga kami juga akan pindah ke sunagakure soalnya ayah dapat tawaran kerja dengan hasil yang mengiurkan"

"Wah ternyata sahabatku ingin pindah lagi"

"Ya begitulah, oh Iya ino aku tutup dulu ya bye~"

"Aku harus telepon sakura" ucap temari semagat

Tut~ tut ~

"Halo temari ada apa meneleponku"

"Apa kau ada masalah"

"Sebenarnya ada tapi.."

"Sudah ceritakan saja"

"Begini..."

"Kau sama masalahnya denganku kalau aku saran sih kau pindah sekilah lagi pula kau akan pindah ke sunagakure kan"

"Kau tau dari mana"

"Aku juga begitu"

Flashback on

'Hmmm mau tidak mau aku harus pindah sekolah, oh iya' batin temari semagat

"otou-san, apakah otou-san akan pindah berkerja?"

"Memangnya ada apa temari kau terlihat antusias"

"Karena aku disana tertekan oleh ejekan murid VIHS " ucapnya sendu

"Makanya onee-chan jangan berpenampilan seperti itu aku saja risih melihat onee-chan berpura-pura"

"Tapi ini berguna untukku gaara"

"Yasudah dalam sebulan ini otou-san akan usahakan pindah berkerja disunagakure karena otou-san juga merasa bahwa perkerjaan otou-san tidak lagi cocok"

"Arigatō gozaimasu otou-san~"

Flashback off

Temari pov end

Sakura pov

"Otou-san, aku ingin pindah sekarang kumohon dengarkan aku"

"Untuk apa kau pindah sakura" otou-san binggung

"Aku sudah tertekan oleh hinaan mereka"

"Makanya sakura-chan jangan berpenampilan seperti itu aku saja iba melihat sakura-chan berpura-pura"

"Tapi ini keinginanku onii-san" ucap kesal sakura

"Yasudah, otou-san akan usahakan pindah berkerja disunagakure karena untuk menambah pengalaman agar nanti kita bisa sukses sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha. Corp"

"Arigatō gozaimasu otou-san~"

Kringggg~

"Halo temari ada apa meneleponku"

"Apa kau ada masalah"

"Sebenarnya ada tapi.."

"Sudah ceritakan saja"

"Tunggu sebentar ya temari"

"Begini..."

"Kau hampir sama masalahnya denganku kalau aku saran sih kau pindah sekolah lagi pula kau akan pindah ke sunagakure kan"

"Kau tau dari mana"

"Aku juga begitu"

Paginya harinya...

"Otou-san, okaa-san,onii-san sakura pergi sekolah dulu bye~"

Sakura pun sampai di VIHS tetapi saat ia dikoridor menuju kelasnya ia dicegat oleh karin

"Hei, anak aneh jangan kau dekat-dekat sasuke-kun" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan sakura

"Maaf karin sebenarnya yang..."

"Sudah diamlah kau jalang, kau turut saja apa kata ku mengerti"

"Me..mengerti"

Dihari yang cerah ini terlihat segerombolan orang sedang mengosipkan seseorang yang menurutnya kurang dari kata sempurna

"Hai guys apa kalian tidak muak dengan si gadis jalang itu yang selalu dekat dengan prince ice kita"

"Kau kira hanya kau, kami semua muak dengannya apa kita kasih pelajaran yang sulit ditebak aja"

"Kau selalu lancar kalau masalah ini karin"

Ya itu geng karin dkk yang selalu mencari perhatian prince ice padahal ditolak mentah-mentah saat karin dan tayuya nyatakan cintanya pada saauke dan shikamaru

"Hei, anak aneh jangan kau dekat-dekat sasuke-kun"

"Maaf karin sebenarnya yang..."

"Sudah diamlah kau jalang, kau turut saja apa kata ku mengerti"

"Me..mengerti"

"Lihat ia tidak terkutik saat didepanku. Anak aneh itu ternyata terlalu lemah"

"Benar karin aku setuju, video ini menarik untuk ditonton"

"Nanti bagaimana kalau ia akan melanggar dan dekat-dekat dengan ice prince kita"

"Tenang saja aku punya rencana yang sangat keren"

Beberapa hari kemudian ternyata seseorang yang menjadi targetnya masih dekat-dekat dengan ice prince mereka. Mau tidak mau ia akan menggunakan cara kekerasan

"Hei aneh setelah pulang sekolah temui aku dikolam berenang"

"Ha'i"

Sepulang sekolah...

"Dimana dia, apa ia akan kabur"

"Tidak, tidak akan karns ia itu penankut pasti ia akan datang. Oh iya shion tolong ambilkan kunci ruang kolam berenang"

"Kenapa aku"

"Kau ingin melewati tontonan yang seru ini"

"Baiklah karin"

"Hei jalang aku kan sudah suruh untuk menjauhi sasuke-kun kenapa kau masih dekat dengan sasuke-kun" ucap karin sambil menjambak rambut pink sakura

"Aaahhhh, pe..pedih karin"

"Jawab kenapa kau masih dekat dengan ice prince karin" ucap tayuya ikut-ikutan

"Maaf, sekali lagi maaf karin aku salah"

"Karinnn, ini kuncinya"

"Baiklah sekarang aku maafkan tapi tunggu sebentar"

"Ada apa karin"

Bruuummmm

"Hah hah hah" suara terengah-engah sakura

"Ayo kita kunci ruang ini"

"Karin kumohon jangan dikunci"

Ceklek

"Hai apa ini tidak terlalu keji karin" ucap khawatir shion

"Ini belum seberapa shion"

Sepeninggal dari geng karin dkk, sakura bangkit untuk keluar dari kolam tersebut usahanya berhasil tapi sayangnya pintu ruangan dikunci lalu sakura jatuh terduduk ia menahan kedinginan oleh air kolam tersebut

Wajah sakura sekarang bisa dijelaskan, ia begitu lusuh, pucat pasi, dan mengigil. Ia mencoba untuk tidak kedinginan dengan cara memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil berucap

"Ku..mo...hon...sese..orang...data..ng..lah"

Braak

"Hei sakura sadarlah ini aku"

"Arigato gozaimasu kau penyelamatku" ucap lirih sakura ia setengah sadar ia melihat bahwa ia seorang laki-laki yang memeluk tubuh sakura yang kedinginan

"Tenanglah aku disini"

TBC

Hai minna

Jangan lupa RR


	6. chapter 6

Flashback on

"permisi, apa kau melihat sakura ?" ucap seseorang dengan wajah baby face dan rambut merah

"Maaf sebelumnya Goshujin-sama siapanya sakura" tanya temari untuk memastikan

"Oh saya lupa, Watashi wa haruno sasori desu, saya onii-san sakura"

"Oh gomen, sakura ngasih tau kalau ia ada di ruang kolam berenang tapi sampai saat ini ia belum kembali kesini, saya takut kalau ia terjadi apa-apa"

"Tolong tunjukan saya jalan menuju kolam tersebut"

"Disini sasori-sama"

Sasori mencoba membuka kenop pintu tapi gagal karena ia tau bahwa itu dikunci

"Kumohon temari menjauhlah sedikit" temari pun menjauh sesuai dengan perkataan sasori

Braakkkk

"Hei sakura sadarlah ini aku" ucap sasori embari mengangkat kepala temari ke siku tanfan

"Arigato gozaimasu kau penyelamatku" ucap lirih sakura ia setengah sadar ia melihat bahwa ia seorang laki-laki yang memeluk tubuh sakura yang kedinginan

"Tenanglah aku disini sakura-chan"

Flashback off

"Adikmu terkena demam yang cukup tinggi dan ini obat-obatannya"

"Arigatou gozaimasu dokter"

"Ayah aku ingin bicara tolong secepatnya sakura pindah aku sebagai onii-san tidak tega melihatnya diperlakukan seperti hewan tersebut" pendapat sasori

"Baiklah besok sakura tidak akan sekolah disana lagi ia akan pindah apabila ia sembuh total"

"Sakura kemana sih hari ini dia nggak datang

Apa ia sakit" ucap ino khawatir

"Hai temari kemana sakura"

"Ia sakit dan kemungkinan ia pindah sekolah"

"Kenapa" tanya bingung ino

"Jadi begini...

"Dia memang jahat sekali, memperlakukan manusia seperti hewan"

"Maka dari itu kita harus berhati-hati"

Karin dkk pov

"Hei lihat si jalang pink nggak sekolah berarti kemungkinan ia pindah sekolah sekarang target kita tinggal satu si jalang kuning" ucap ketua dari geng tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan karin

"halo temari aku mau memberikan informasi tapi nanti tolong jumpa aku dilapangan basket ya setelah pulang sekolah"

"Emang kenapa"

"Ini tentang bidang sains"

"Oh baiklah aku akan datang"

"Lihat ia sama sekali nggak curiga padahal temanya udah ngalamin"

"Itukan kesempatan bagus"

Karin dkk pov end

Sepulang sekolah

Temari pov

"Hei temari apa kau tidak curiga"

"Aku tau mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan sakura alami tapi aku pura-pura saja. Oh ya nanti kau tiba-tiba datang waktu saat kejadian lalu kau berteriak memanggil guru ok"

"Ha...baiklah temari"

"Jadi apa informasi yang engkau berikan" ucao temari yang memulai aktingnya

"Informasinya kau jangan dekat-dekat Nanas prince kalau tidak kau akan tau akibatnya"

"Aku takut sekali, kau kira aku akan mengatakan itu"

Plaakkk

"Hei dengar jalang aku hanya menyuruh menjauh bukan menginjak harga diriku"

"Cih begitu, sesuai keinginanmu kau akan mendapatkan nanas prince itu aku tidak akan dekat dengannya"

"Anak pintar" ucap tayuya sembari dengan seringai

Saat ini keadaan temari sangat miris. Wajahnya menampakkan bekas tamparan yang memerah dan sangat panas, sudut bibir yang sedikit berdarah. Tapi temari wanita kuat yang bisa menahan rasa sakitnya itu

Temari pov end

Boystalk pov

"Hei sasuke apa kau sudah mendapatkan bukti pasangan dansamu"

"Sejauh ini dia ingin menjauh lagipula ia akan pindah sekolah karena perkerjaan orangtuanya"

"Alasanmu sama denganku ia ingin bukti tapi aku lupa membawa bukti tersebut, ah padahal sedikit lagi aku mendapatkannya tapi kesiaalan malah datang" ucap putus asa shikamaru

 ** _Boystalk pov end_**

TBC

Hai minna

Jangan lupa RR


	7. chapter 7

4 years later

Girltalk pov

"Hei katanya ada Maba cantik, ayo lihat"

"Benarkah setauku mukanya pada klise ternyata ada juga pemandangan baru"

"Aukh ah gelap, tapi kalau iya mabanya pasti banyak langsung jatuh cinta"

Itu bisik-bisik sembari mengatakan Maba, ya kalau kalian lihat mabanya begitu pada klise tetapi hanya dua orang sajalah dikatakan sempurna atau diumpamakan seperti dua tangkai bunga mawar yang hidup ditanaman liar

tetapi beda dengan mahasiswa ini kalau sudah dikatakan senpai tapi ia begitu cuek -ok kembali kepercakapan-

"Hai maba cantik nama kalian siapa"

"Iya perkenalkan dong"

"Baumu seperti bau permen kapas"

"Temari, bagaimana ini kita selalu digoda aku begitu risih dengarnya"

"Diamkan saja sakura ini cobaan kalau cantik coba kalau jelek pasti sama saat kelas X dulu"

Bruukk

"Go..gomen saya tidak melihat"

Deg

'Kok deja vu ya'

"Sasuke-senpai, shikamaru-senpai ka.. Kalian..disi" Tiba-tiba temari menarik tangan sakura yang belum selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi

"Hei temari mengapa kau tarik-tarik aku"

"Kumohon sakura tolong jauhi senpai kita dulu saat di VIHS dulu"

"Baiklah temari aku tau kau takut traumaku kambuh lagikan Arigato temari"

"Iya sakura"

Hari demi hari mereka lewati untuk menghindari dari senpai mereka hanya berteman yang mereka kenal karena takut trauma gadis cottoncandy ini muncul lagi

Girltalk pov end

Boystalk pov

"Hei cottoncandymu kembali lagi semoga saja mereka mau membuktikan bahwa itu mereka"

"Karena mereka berdua sudah membuat kita berdua sakit jantung (?)"

"Iya aku ingin mereka berdua mendapatkan sakit jantung juga"

"Pesona mereka berubah dulu mereka berjalan selalu menunduk sekarang dengan bebas ia lakukan, dulu mereka culun sekarang begitu cantik tapi mengapa mereka tadi menghindar"

"Aku rasa dulu ia pernah mengalamai suatu kejadian sehingga melihat kita seperti ketakutan"

"Semoga kita bisa membuktikan mereka bahwa itu mereka"

Boystalk pov end

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Shikamaru sembari dari tadi sedang berperang dengan batinnya

'Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa itu adalah kamu tapi mengapa kau selalu menghindar. Aku ingin mendapatkanmu tapi itu butuh perjuangan keras' batin shikamaru

'Hah..itu dia'

"Hei temari apa kau sibuk"

"Ahh gomen ne aku sibuk lain kali saja senpai" ucap temari sambil memeperlihatkan senyum palsunya itu

"Ahh aku tau kau sibuk untuk menghindari kami bukan"

"Gomen ne sekali lagi aku sibuk sekali"

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Sasuke sembari dari tadi sedang berperang dengan batinnya

'Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu tapi mengapa kau selalu menghindar. Aku ingin mendapatkanmu tapi itu butuh perjuangan keras' batin sasuke

'Hah..itu dia'

"Hei sakura apa kau sibuk"

"Ahh gomen ne aku sibuk lain kali saja senpai" ucap sakura sambil memeperlihatkan senyum palsunya itu

"Ahh aku tau kau sibuk untuk menghindari kami bukan"

"Gomen ne sekali lagi aku sibuk sekali"

"Apa kau ada masalah, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf pada 4 tahun yang lalu"

"Oh itu, aku sudah maafkan senpai kok" ucap sakura mencoba tegar dari traumanya

Saki~

"Kenapa kau disini" ucap temari

"Ah maaf senpai aku mau ngobrol dengan sakura ya, jaa ne"

Sakura dan temari selalu menghindar dari shikamaru dan sasuke hingga sampai hari kelulusan shikamaru dan sasuke

"Hei shikamaru apa kau sudah meminta maaf pada gadis tersebut" tanya sasuke pada shikamaru disela-sela pengarahan rektor untuk ucapan salam

"Belum, selama ini ia selalu menghindar"

"Aku rasa kita akan menyesal nanti"

"Kau benar"

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

Temari pov

"Temari besok hari kelulusan"

"Iya otou-san okaa-san, apakah kalian berdua akan datang dikelulusan kuliahku"

"Kami pasti akan datang"

Acara kelulusan

'Selamat atas kelulusan kalian dan trrima kasih telah memiliki universitas ini'

"Akhirnya selesai juga acaranya"

"Permisi, apa bisa bicara denganmu" ucap seseorang dengan tampilan wajah yang tertutup topi jaket

"Tentu saja, ada apa"

"Sebelumnya aku mau bicara ditempat jauh dari keramaian"

"Oh baiklah ayo"

"Ada apa, apakah ada hal penting"

"Ada hal yang sangat penting, ini aku kembalikan padamu" ucap pria tadi sembari membuka topi jaket tadi

"Shikamaru senpai" ucap cengo temari

"Maaf sebelumnya ini membuatmu kaget, apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Apakah ini akal-akalan senpai saja. Maaf kalau ini beneran tapi mengapa saat aku buruk rupa senpai menjelek-jelekkan ku didepan banyak orang lalu sekarang senpai menembak ku karena cantik saja kan. Aku sudah menduga bahwa manusia melihat dari tampilan luar saja. Maaf senpai aku pergi dulu dan terima kasih senpai sudah menyimpan jepitan buruk rupa ini" kesalmarah menjadi satu diucapan temari saat itu

Temari pov end

Sakura pov

"Permisi, apa bisa bicara denganmu" ucap seseorang dengan tampilan wajah yang tertutup topi jaket

"Tentu saja, ada apa"

"Sebelumnya aku mau bicara ditempat jauh dari keramaian"

"Oh baiklah ayo"

"Ada apa, apakah ada hal penting"

"Ada hal yang sangat penting, ini aku kembalikan padamu" ucap pria tadi sembari membuka topi jaket tadi

"Sasuke senpai" ucap cengo sakura

"Maaf sebelumnya ini membuatmu kaget, apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Apakah ini akal-akalan senpai saja. Maaf kalau ini beneran tapi mengapa saat aku buruk rupa senpai menjelek-jelekkan ku didepan banyak orang lalu sekarang senpai menembak ku karena cantik saja kan. Aku sudah menduga bahwa manusia melihat dari tampilan luar saja. Maaf senpai aku pergi dulu dan terima kasih senpai sudah menyimpan jepitan buruk rupa ini" suasana hati sakura saat itu kacau, menagis marah menjadi satu

TBC

Hai minna

Jangan lupa RR


	8. chapter 8

"Hahh, setelah vacum dari belajar aku merasa bosan selalu dikamar, mendengarkan lagu, baca novel. Mau keluar tapi binggung kemana" ucap temari lesu saat ini suasananya sangat lusuh dari dalam maupun luar

Dritt~

"Halo ini siapa"

Ini aku ino yamanaka

"Oh kau ino, ada apa"

Apakah kau akan datang ke giant reuni VIHS

"Entahlah, akanku konfirmasi lagi"

Kalau kau tidak datang aku akan menyeretmu dari rumah ke VIHS

"Iya aku pergi tapi sakura ikut kn"

Tenang saja ia pasti ikut

Tutt

"Dasar ino itu pemaksaan banget orangnya sampai kesal dengannya"

Keesokan harinya...

Tiga sekawan itu sudah sampai di ambang koridor dan ingin masuk tiba-tiba saja

"Hei ino aku pulang saja ya" ucap ku malas

"Mengapa kau putar arah, jangan sampai kau kabur aku akan menyeretmu temari"

"Hah baiklah"

"Hai semuanya apa kalian lama menunggu" ucap ino pada teman lamanya dulu

"Kau membawa siapa ino"

"Apa kalian tidak kenal, ini sakura dan temari"

"Benarkah"

"Apakah itu kau kau berbeda sekali"

"Iya aku saja tercengang"

'Cih dasar saat kami berubah malah lupa tapi kalau jelek pasti langsung ingat' kesal temari dalam hati

"Ino kami mau jalan-jalan dulu" ucap temari sambil mengangkat satu tangannya

"Ino itu dimana tempat pasti bermesra dengan sai"

"Itu karna ia sudah punya pacar san bentar lagi mungkin nikah"

"Jangan membuat aku bad mood dong sakura"

"Oh gomen ne temari aku tak bermaksud"

"Halo kalian sudah lama tak jumpa"

"Sasuke senpai, shikamaru senpai"

'Cih membuat tambah buruk suasana lagi' ucap temari kesal

"Kau kenapa temari, oh ya aku lupa kemarin aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu tapu aku pinjam temari ya sakura"

"Tak papa ambil saja"

'Sialan kau sakura aku tidak mau jumpa mukanya lagi' umpat kesal temari dalam hati

"Maaf dulu membuatmu terkejut, sebenarnya kemarin ada tambahan tapi kau malah pergi "

"Cepat katakan ku malas disini"

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena dulu mengejekmu padahal nggak bermaksud"

Flashback on

"Eh gomen-gomen," ujar gadis itu langsung melihat wajahku sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring

"Merepotkan, kalau jalan itu yang bener dong," marahku

"Eh..h, iya gomen"

"dasar benang kusut"

'Kenapa aku mengatakan itu aduh ini gara-gara orang tadi sampai terlampiaskan. Aduh di udah jauh lagi 'ucap batin shikamaru risau

Flashback off

"Oh jadi senpai tidak sengaja, maaf ya selama ini berburuk sangka pada senpai"

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi sebagai permintaan maaf maukah kau memberi tanganmu"

"Aku bisa membuktikan bahwa saat aku suka padamu inilah yang terjadi" ucap shikamaru sambil meletakan tangan temari didepan dada bidangnya itu dan merasakan

Deg deg deg

Shikamaru sukses membuat temari menjadi kepiting rebus saat ini

Dan disisi sakura dan sasuke

"Maaf yang dulu yang sering membuat menagis, trauma, dan ketakutan"

"Iya sudah aku maafkan kok"

"Apa kau suka padaku"

"Eh..h kenapa senpai nanya seperti itu"

"Dulu aku pernah nyatakan cinta padamu apakah kau meneriaman"

"Tidak buruk juga kalau aku menolak"

"Oh begitu ya"

"Menolak menjadi pacar tapi kalau partner seumur hidup boleh kok" ucap sakura mengejutkan sasuke

"Terima kasih untuk menjadi Cinderella diduniaku bukan dongeng"

Kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sudah resmi jadi cinderella di dunia nyata. Kembali ke shikatema

"Bolehkan aku menjawab"

"Maksudmu apa temari"

"IYA AKU MAU"

"Mau apa" jawab binggung shikamaru

"Aku telah menjawab pertanyaan 1 tahun yang lalu"

"Benarkah terima kasih temari" ucap shikamaru sambil memeluk pasangan resminya itu sebagai pacar/partner seumur hidup

Dritt

Halo kau dimana sakura

"Aku ada dilorong atas"

Cepat kembali acaranya sudah dimulai

"Baiklah"

Setelah acara selesai sakura dan temari menceritakan semua kejadian dengan senpainya itu

"Seperti sebuah judul cerita yang familiar tapi aku lupa"ucap ino sambil berpikir keras

"Cinderella???" jawab sakura

"Oh iya benar, cinderella kehilangan sepatu kaca sepasangnya dan hidup bahagia dengan pangeran kalau kalian berdua kehilangan jepitan tip top dan menemukan partner abadi. Cerita ini harus aku buat cerita" ucap ino panjangxlebar

"Mulai lagi ino" ucap temari dengan sakura

 _fin_ _The end_ Terima kasih yang telah membaca fanfic ini. fanfic ini copyright dari wattoad

kalau mau lihat ceritanya diwattpad judulnya sama kok di


End file.
